deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Ninja vs Song Dynasty Warrior
The Ninja, the feudal Japanese masters of stealth and assassination VS The Song Dynasty Warrior, the Chinese Warriors armed with early gunpowder weaponry =Ninja= The Ninja were the primary, covert operatives of feudal Japan. Unlike their honor-abiding counterparts, the samurai, ninjas use stealth as their main tactic. The ninjas have their origins dating back to the 14th Century. They were deployed on espionage missions, assassinations, and infiltration. Ninjas were hired by rival, feudal lords to help establish power for their respective masters. Unlike the stereotypical ninja displayed in western culture, ninjas, in reality, were up close and personal with their targets. They would wear disguises, like as a geisha or maidservant. Ninjas specialized in both close-quarters combat and long-range assault. After the importation of gunpowder, these warriors were quick to adopt the powder and develop primitive muskets, hand-cannons, back-cannons, and arquebuses. The age of the ninja collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate. =Song Dynasty Warrior= The Song Dynasty ruled China from 960-1279. During this period of time, Chinese soldiers made the first use of gunpowder weapons, including bombs, guns, rockets, and land mines. The Song Dynasty finally fell to the Mongols in 1279, who employed some of the gunpowder weapons they captured in their later conquests. =Weapons= Swords Ninjato (Ninja) The Ninjato was a straight, short sword used by the Ninja. The blade was about 60 centimeters in length and had a square guard on the hilt that was said to have been for use as step, effectively enabling them to used the blade as an improvised stepladder. Jian (Song) The Jian is a Chinese straight sword with a length of about 70 centimeters. The weapon sometimes also had a tassel on the hilt to serve as a distraction for an opponent. 119's Edge The Song Warrior's Jian for its longer blade. Flails Kusarigama (Ninja) The Kusarigama is a weapon consisting of a small scythe with a weight attached to the other end with a chain. The weapon can be used for both slashing with the blade and blunt force attacks with the weight, and can, in skilled hands, be used to disarm an opponent. Meteor Hammer (Song) The meteor hammer is a weapon used in Chinese martial arts that consists of two weights chained together. The weapon can be used as a blunt instrument, and, with proper training, can use techniques for disarming enemies. 119's Edge The Ninja's Kusarigama for its greater versatility. Polearms Naginata (Ninja) The Naginata is a Japanese polearm consisting of a blade of about 30-60 centimeters on top of a shaft about seven feet long. The weapon can be used for both slashing and thrusting attacks. Quiang The Quiang is a simple Chinese spear up to about thirteen feet in length. The weapon can be used both on foot and on horseback. Like the Jian, the qiang sometimes had a tassel to distract the enemy. 119's Edge The Song Warrior's Quiang for its greater reach. Firearms Osutzu (Ninja) The Ozutsu is a large, hand-cannon type matchlock weapon that could be loaded with a variety of ammunition, including lead balls and arrows. The weapon was intended to for use at close range, like an a modern shotgun. Fire Lance (Song) The fire lance was, effectively an ancient Chinese shotgun, with a tube filled with gunpowder and lead shot. The weapon was effective only at short range, sometimes as little as a few feet. The weapon, however, could be effective at slightly greater ranges when fired in racks from city walls. 119's Edge The Ninja's Osutzu for its superior range and more effective firing mechanism. X-Factors =Notes= Battle ends Monday, Feb 20. =Battle= Ninja: Song Warrior: Five Ninja creep into a barracks where five Song Dynasty Warriors lie asleep. Slowly, the lead ninja opens up the door and enters, not waking the Song soldiers in the building. The Ninja thrusts his Ninjato into chest of a Song Warrior, killing him. The Song soldier, however, manages to get out a dying scream which wakes the other Song soldiers. Four of them retreat into the armory, while one grabs a jian off his bedside table, intending to hold the ninja off. The Song Warrior slashes at the ninja, who parries the attack, and them tries to thrust, only from the Song soldier to block the attack with a sideways parry and thrust the jian through the ninja's torso, killing him. A second ninja, however, readies his Kusarigama and disarms the Song Warrior, before striking him in the neck with the scythe end of the Kusarikama, killing the Song soldier. The ninja walked out of the barracks, to meet the rest of the Chinese soldiers, who had armed up in armory. A Chinese soldier impaled one of the ninja on a Quaing. . A ninja, realizing their cover is blown anyway, raises an osutzu and points the weapon at the Chinese warrior with the Quaing. The ninja pulls the trigger and fires a blast of metal shot into the Chinese warrior, killing him. A second Chinese soldier raises a fire lance and fired the primitive firearm, sending out a blast of shot that shreds a ninja's torso, killing the Japanese assassin. . The fire lance gunner tries to reload, but is cut down behind by a ninja armed with a naginata. The blade slices across his back. The ninja then finishes him with a downward stab. The final Chinese warrior smashes the head of the ninja who killed his ally in with a meteor hammer. The final ninja readies his kusarikama and swings it around, as the Chinese warrior does the same with his meteor hammer. The two warrors charge at each other, the ninja scoring a hit on the Chinese warrior's neck with a scythe. The weight of the Chinese soldier's meteor hammer, however, still has it momentum, swing back around and hitting the ninja in the side of his head, caving in his skull. DRAW Category:Blog posts